harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gill (ToT)
Gill (Gil in the Japanese version) is one of the available bachelors that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Basic Info Gill is the mayor's son, and he'll already be living on the island and working as the Town Hall administrator by the time you come along. He seems rather saucy, arrogant, and highly opinionated, and he has a great deal of interest in making the island prosperous, but getting to know him will allow you to see that he's really awkward, shy, sweet and caring. Schedule Regular Day 6:00AM - 6:30AM : Hamilton's House 6:30AM - 7:30AM : Waffle Town 7:30AM - 8:30AM : Waffle Square Area 8:30AM - 7:30PM : Town Hall 7:30PM - 8:30PM : Waffle Square Area 8:30PM - 9:30PM : Waffle Town 9:30PM - 6:00AM : Hamilton's House Day Off: Sunday Loves and Likes Loves: "Wow. This is actually a great gift. Thanks you very much! Ratatouille Shining Baumkuchen Tomato Juice Tomato Risotto Lavender Likes: "Well, this is... I like it. I'm quite happy to accept it... T-Thanks." Black Pearl Bodigizer Bodigizer XL Cheese (Cow) (Shining) Cherry (Shining) Clam Cocoon (Shining) Cold Medicine Conger Eel Bowl Diamond Egg (Chicken) (Shining) Fish Meuniere (Decent, Good) Gold Grilled Clam Honey (Blue, Purple) Honeydew (Perfect) Lavender Omelet Rice Ore (Gold) Perfume (Blue) Rare Metal Ruby Sapphire Silver Stay Awake Super Stay Awake Vegetable Salad Vegetable Sandwich Wool (Shining) Neutral: "Well, this is... Thanks, I suppose." -DetroitDJ Family *Hamilton (father) Child The bundle of joy you get from marrying Gill will have a very "proper" personality, regardless of whether it's a son or a daughter. The boy you have with Gill will wear glasses, and his hair will be tidy and his bangs will end in a little cowlick, whereas the girl that you have with Gill will also wear glasses, and she'll have her hair in two little pigtails. Heart Events 2-heart event: Gill will come over to your house and give you silver, telling you that he went to no great lengths to obtain it, and that it was just something he had laying around that you may be able to use. 4-heart event: Upon talking to Gill at the appropriate time, he'll ask you if you're free at lunch, and whether or not you'd like to go to the Sundae Inn to have lunch with him. Afterward, be sure to show up at the Sundae Inn around noon (you cannot trigger the event if you show up late). 5-heart event: Gill will come over to your house and give you cold medicine, claiming that it would be irksome to the people in town if you became sick, while also declaring that he doesn't worry about you (though that's obviously a poor ruse). Later, go to Town Hall and Gill will be complaining about his lost journal, he'll seem frazzled when you claim you'll find it for him (he must have something embarrassing written in there) but it wouldn't be surprising if he was secretly pleased. The journal is to the side of Hamilton's house, behind a billboard. 6-heart event: Talk to Gill at the appropriate time and he'll ask you to meet him later at Alan's tree. Go to the tree at around 12-1PM and he'll confess his love to you, you may then reject or accept him. Heart Lines WARNING: SPOILERS 0 hearts : 1 heart : 2 hearts : 3 hearts : 4 hearts : 5 hearts : 6 hearts : I feel so cheerful these days....it's odd. Confession : I can't really stop thinking about you... So, how would you feel about going steady with me? That is, if you don't have feelings for anyone else, I mean. // ... Hey, good choice. I'm glad you are happy, as well. So, where's the blue feather? Heh, just joking. I'll be leaving now. See you again soon. 7 hearts : I used to think that money was the most important thing. But now...I think I've met someone who means more to me than money ever could. 8 hearts : «character»... // You know, just saying your name makes me feel funny...How strange. 9 hearts : Come by everyday so I can see you, "character". If you don't, it makes me think.....Uh it's nothing, I'm not worried at all. 10 hearts :: I wish we could be together every minute. Actually, that sounds really weird. Forget I said that. Alternate Appearance Every character in HMToT has 2 outfits that they wear. They have an outfit for the seasons Spring and Summer, and also an alternate outfit in Fall and Winter (look left). Gill's alternate outfit for Fall and Winter is composed of white tuxedo pants, a blue button-up dress shirt, a white and blue vest, a golden brooch, and a pair of purple dress shoes with a matching purple tie. Has no rival! Justin Zanaska Category:ToT NPCs Category:ToT Bachelors